Spears or Swords: Which one can keep the Knife?
by Clove'sSonicRainboom
Summary: Major AU. Career's daily life, including high school and weekends. Better than it sounds, major drama and romance. T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own any of The Hunger Games Books or their characters. They all belong to the awesome Suzanne Collins.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks, which I'm sure you do. Why would I think that? Because it totally sucks, and I know that.**

**Anyway, I will write a chapter in each Career's POV, (or part of a chapter) excluding District 4. They are all in high school, but this will also have events that are not actually in school. Some of them will be on weekends, school holidays and breaks, and after school.**

**I will try to update as often as possible, but no promises….**

Cato's POV

I remember when I first met Clove.

I had just walked into the training center late, and happened to look around for my trainer, Circle.

Stupid name, right? I thought so too, until "Circle" gave me a black eye. If you asked me right now what I thought of the name Circle, I would probably tell you that I thought it was the best name in the world and that I was thinking about naming my future son Circle. That's how hard he punched my eye.

Anyway, I finally spotted him at the knife throwing station. He was helping a girl my age on how to throw a knife, though it didn't look like she needed much help to me. She was hitting the dummy that she threw it at every single time, delivering what would have been a fatal blow, if it had been a real person.

I walk up to Circle, and the girl turns around to face me.

"Uh Circle? This kid wants to talk to you" she had said in an annoyed tone, as if she would rather been anywhere else at the moment.

"Oh. Hello Cato" Circle said, in a bored voice. "Since you were late to training today, I decided to help Clove with her knife throwing skills. And for punishment, you have to let her teach you how to throw knives."

"Circle" I whined, "Why do I have to let a clueless chick show me how to throw a knife? Why can't I just do sword fighting today?"

"GO."

"Fine"

I stormed over to Clove.

"Circle insists that you have to teach me to throw a knife." I had said in a grumpy tone, wishing to be anywhere else but right here at the moment.

" Fine. But first we have to get one thing straight." She throw me on the ground and pins me down. "I am NOT a clueless chick. Get that through your pea sized brain, and don't let your huge ego get in my way."

While she had me pinned down, I had gotten a good look at Clove. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders and her icy blue eyes complimented it well. She has a petite figure, and high cheekbones.

"Someone's feisty" I said, and pushed her off of me. Then, grinning, I pick up a knife.

"Shut up."

"Maybe I don't want to."

We kept going back and forth like that all afternoon until it's time to leave the training center.

On the way out, I try throwing the knife and it whizzes past where I had meant for it to hit and the knife was lodged into the wall. I curse and run to retrieve the knife.

"Look who's the clueless one now" she had said, laughing, and grabs her backpack. She sprinted away while I tried to catch her, but failed miserably. She finally had started to walk.

I caught up to her, and challenged her to a hand to hand combat duel.

Clove POV

Ever since that day 2 months ago, Cato and I have been inseparable. We walk to training and back every day, doing the same thing. We go and get frozen yogurt from the local parlor. When the trainer finally calls it quits for the day, I run and get my backpack. Cato meets me at the door, and we start walking.

I have been building up the nerve to ask this question for awhile, and I finally feel confident enough to ask it.

"Cato" I say, nervously.

'Yeah, Clove?"

"Why have you suddenly been so nice to me? I mean, it's not a bad thing, don't get me wrong, but you're no t nice to anyone else. "

"If I told you, you would either A) not believe me or B) never talk to me again or C) both so I have to show you."

I am not prepared for what comes next. He pulls me close to him and kisses me. My act before you think sense kicks in and I push away from him quickly and run towards home.

I stopped on the corner of the sidewalk and looked back at Cato. I stared into his eyes, just like he stared into mine. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw that I meant nothing to him. Tears started to well up in my eyes, so I quickly turned back and ran home. I could hear the patter of Cato's training boots, so I took the alleyway home.

I walked into the door and turned on the television, and whipped out my phone. I recorded a new voicemail, just for Cato. At least I could have a few hours to myself before my mom's work party.

Cato POV

As she ran home, she stopped on the corner of the sidewalk. Her blue eyes stared into mine, and for a moment I thought she might come back. But then, tears welled up in her eyes and she turned back and ran home. I saw that something was wrong, so I started to run after her. She must've heard the sound of my training boots hitting the pavement, because she ran into the alley. But when I got into the alley, all I saw was a flash of brown hair disappearing around the corner. Clove. But I knew I could never catch her, so I gave up and went to the frozen yogurt place.

I got the cheesecake flavor, which I hate, because I hate myself right now. I hate myself for ever kissing Clove, and for not apologizing. I whip out my phone and call her.

One ring, two rings, three rings, four.

She doesn't pick up, so I decide to leave a voicemail. But as I hear the recording, I know I have some serious work to do.

"Hello it's Clove, please leave a voicemail, except if you're Cato, you can go to fucking hell. Thanks for calling, I should probably call you back soon. Cato, don't leave a voicemail, it's pointless. I'm not going to listen to it." And then the machine beeps. I hang up. _"Damn it" _I curse under my breath.

I throw away the yogurt and run home. My mom greets me at the door, and throws a nice shirt and slacks at me.

"We're going to a work party at one of my co-workers houses. Get freshened up, and put these things on.

"Ugh, fine."

I spend the next hour making myself look okay. This would take longer than you would think, accounting for the fact that I'm really sweaty and look terrible. But at this party, I can spend time thinking about how to mend my friendship with Clove.

Clove POV

My mom yanks me off the couch and dresses me up for her work party. She tosses me a beautiful blue strapless dress that matches my eyes and straightens my hair. She decides that this is not enough on my hair, and puts blonde highlights in my hair. She decides that my hair looks good, so she smears my face in makeup. I'm surprised that even with all of the makeup my mom gabbed on my face, I don't look half bad…

"Clove, that modeling guy from 1 will be here tonight. You have to look your best!" My mom's sudden outburst startles me, and I flinch.

The reason this party is such a big deal for my mom is a bunch of people from a big design firm are coming all the way from District 1 to see my mom's company's designs. I have a few friends from District 1 that I met at the company party last year, and I hope that they come again this year. Their names are Glimmer and Marvel, and Glimmer is my best friend. She says Marvel is going to ask me out this year, but I know Marvel doesn't like me like that…

I sit back on the couch, and wait for the first guest to arrive. And when the doorbell rings, my mom shoves a plate of shrimp in my hands and tells me to walk around with it during the party because I will be the server. She answers the door, and I stand there and silently hope that my eyes deceive me.

It's Cato and his family.

Shit.

I immediately ditch the shrimp tray and run up to my room.

Cato POV

I was really happy when I figured out that the party was at Clove's. Hopefully, I could talk to her and make things right again.

My mom knocked on the door, and her mom answered the door in a black cocktail dress. Clove stands behind her, holding a tray of shrimp. She looks beautiful. Her hair has blond highlights, and she wears a dress that matches her eyes perfectly. Her skin is flawless.

Clove immediately drops the shrimp tray and runs upstairs.

Shit.

**So that was Chapter 1. Sorry, I think it really sucked BUT if you think it was good tell me!**

**Sonic Rainbooms, **

**~Clove (Becca)**


	2. Chapter 2

Clove POV

I stare outside my window, waiting for Glimmer and Marvel to arrive at the work party. They said that they would be here early, but I don't see them yet. Just as I am thinking this, I see Glimmer's mom's Mercedes pull up in our driveway, with Glimmer and Marvel in the backseat. I squeal and run downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I see Cato. Why does he have to be so damn persistent?

I rush past him, and he catches my arm. Crap.

I shut his voice and all of his questions out of my heat while wiggling myself away from his firm grip and run outside to meet Glimmer. On my way out, I hear Cato call my name. I make my way out the door, and I see Glimmer and Marvel standing next to each other on the lawn. I almost wonder if they are together. She screams when she sees me.

She wears a short blue dress identical to mine. Our mothers must have coordinated this somehow.

"CLOVE!" she yells, obviously happy to see me. I run up to her and she hugs me tight. When she finally lets go, she tells me how much she loves my dress and she says it's something she might consider wearing herself. I run and hug Marvel. He also squeezes me tight, but he lets go relatively quick.

We immediately start talking about random things… and then the dreaded topic came up. Why does Glimmer always have to be right?

"So, Clove, do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" Marvel asks, nervously.

"No, why?"

"Well…"Marvel trailed off.

"He wants to know if you'll be his girlfriend" Glimmer screamed in happiness for me.

A blush crept onto my face. "Sure," I casually responded.

Glimmer then proceeded to pull out a picnic blanket, basket, and some candles out of her purse. I don't know how she fits all of that into her purse! Marvel then precedes to hand me a beautiful pink rose that he had been holding behind his back. Aww!

Anyways, we all proceeded to sit on the picnic blanket that was laid on the ground by Glimmer. Marvel sat next to me, and put his arm on my shoulder. I feel kind of guilty when I think of Cato, but in his eyes I saw nothing. I would just have been another one of his girlfriends. On the other hand, Marvel was really sweet, and he had given me a rose, not tried to make out with me.

Glimmer gave everyone a sandwich to eat. They're really good.

A mustached guy walks over to the lawn and calls Glimmer's name, along with mine. I'm guessing that he's the modeling guy.

"For my mom," I mutter to myself so that nobody can hear me. "For my mom."

Cato POV

I stand at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Clove to come down. But when she does, she seems abnormally happy. I take this as a sign that she has forgiven me, so I grab her wrist so I can talk to her. She immediately works on getting free and away from me, and my heart drops to my knees.

She finally wrestles herself away from me, and darts outside. A blonde and a brunette stand outside, anticipating her arrival patiently. The girl, who is the blonde, is wearing a dress identical to Clove's. 'They must all know each other' I think to myself, peering out of one of the windows. I recognize the boy from Clove's descriptions. His name must be Marvel. The girl's name is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to come up with it. Anyways, they talk for about 20 minutes, and Clove starts blushing a lot, which is NOT normal. Something is up.

Then, Blondie proceeds to pull out a picnic blanket, some food, and some candles out of her purse. The first thought that goes through my head is 'How does she fit all of that crap in her purs-'

My thought is interrupted when my eye catches a really bright pink rose. I look to see the holder of the rose- Marvel. Who he holds it out to infuriates me. Clove. MY Clove. Oh-no-he-did-NOT. He will pay.

Clove accepts the rose and blushes. They all sit on the picnic blanket, and Marvel puts his arm around her shoulders. That should be me. God, I wish that was me.

Clove POV

Thank GOD Glimmer is doing this with me! It's torture. I mean, he made me put on even higher heals than I had on, and a different dress. The dress was pink, and it was pretty, except for the color, of course. I HATE PINK! Had to get that out. I love the bodice. The intricate designs made with silver beading intrigue me. They also swirl way- wait, what the HELL am I DOING?

He makes us pose for a few cameras, and I try to look my worst. He compliments me every time though, and tells me that I have elegant posture.

He also makes us wear the dresses the rest of the night, and that he will be watching us to determine if we will get jobs at the agency that he works for. Creepy much? Yes. Creepy lots.

He leads us back to the picnic blanket, and I sit down next to Marvel. He smiles and tells me he kept my seat warm. I giggle, and Glimmer pouts.

"My seat is freezing" she states with a straight face.

We all burst out laughing.

The party ends too soon, and Marvel and Glimmer go home. They give me their cell phone numbers and tell me that they will text me soon.

I go back inside to help clean. I help clean up the mess of the shrimp that I dropped on the floor (yes, it's still there) and clean up all of the red cups strewn about the floor of the party.

**I meant to post this last night, but I was too tired. **

**As of when I last checked, I only got one review…**

**Thanks to HungerGamesfan315**

**Sonic Rainbooms, **

**Clove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading!**

Cato POV

After awhile, I went outside to go home. I looked over at the picnic blanket to see if Clove is there. I REALLY need to talk to her right now about me and her and about Marvel and her. But she wasn't. Oh yeah! That mustached guy took her and Blondie and led them to some unknown location. I hope he didn't have any bad intentions to hurt my Clove…..

On the ride home, I got to hear my parents gossip about the party. FUN! They wish….

When I got home, I took off the clothes I wore to my party and got on my Spiderman pajamas and log on to my FaceBook account.

**Cato's Profile Page**

**Name: Cato, but you can call me sexy!**

**Age: 16**

**Hobbies: Being sexier than Finnick!**

**Chat Window**

**Cato: Sup, dawgs?**

**Johanna Mason: You really got to work on your greetings!**

_**Rue likes this comment.**_

**Cato: It doesn't matter, I'm fucking sexy.**

_**Cato likes this comment.**_

**Katniss: Keep dreaming, Cato.**

**Johanna Mason: You aren't supposed to like your own comments, Cato. Also, I suggest you change your profile, Cato. You are NOT sexier than Finnink.**

_**Rue, Johanna Mason, and Thresh like this comment.**_

**Thresh: Word on the street is that you got rejected Cato!**

**Prim: Not surprising…**

_**Thresh, Rue, and Katniss like this comment.**_

**Rue: By who?**

**Katniss: Clove**

**Cato: She has a boyfriend **

**Johanna: Has he slept with her yet?**

**Katniss: You're going to ruin Prim's innocence!**

_**Peeta Pan has joined the conversation**_

**Katniss: Peeta, I fucking swear, if your name is not changed in 3 seconds, I'm breaking up with you.**

_**Peeta Pan has changed his name to Peeta "The bread does not lie" Mellark**_

**Katniss: We're done**

_**Peeta "The bread does not lie" Mellark has changed his name to Peeta Mellark**_

**Peeta: Katniss, I want you back!**

**Katniss: Okay, fine. But NO more bread related names.**

**Peeta: **

**Cato has logged off his Facebook page**

Clove's POV

I pulled out my phone and started to text Glimmer.

Before I even finished typing the message, she sent me one.

Glim: Marvel and I are going to Panem High now! We got accepted!

Clove: OMIGOSH, That's great! When do you start?

Glim: Tomorrow!

Clove: Yay! Gtg, having dinner!

Glim: Bye

Clove: Cya tomorrow!

I get up from my bed and go to eat dinner with my family.

During dinner, my parents make small talk while I sit and think about what happened today. After awhile, I excuse myself from the dinner table and get ready for bed. When I get in bed, I stare at the ceiling, immersed in thought until I finally fall into a deep sleep.

Cato POV

I wake up and get ready for the day. I hate Mondays. They tire me. But I know I have to look better than usual today for Clove. I mean, I will win her back. I mean, I have to, I love her, right? Wait, WHAT?

Anyway, I run downstairs and shove some Cocoa Puffs down my throat and run to catch the bus.

When I get to school, the jocks are standing by my locker. I wonder what they did this time.

I put in my locker combo in and open my locker. Inside hangs a bright reddish-orange colored tee shirt that has I 3 Clove written on it. Aww, they're so sweet! It's even her favorite color!

I take the shirt in my hands. I give it a good look, and figured that they estimated the size right. "Aww, thanks guys! It's my size and everything! I'm going to go put it on right now!"

I can tell that this was not the response that they were expecting. One of them then says "We should have given it to that new kid. What's his name, Marvel? His blonde friend is HOT."

I take the shirt to the bathroom and put it on. When I walk out, all eyes are on me.

Almost immediately, Clove comes up to me, her mouth wide open. Marvel is right next to her, looking me over and his face getting red. I can see his fists balling up, and so I let him punch me on just about every part of my face; it's all part of my master plan.

This is the part where I'm supposed to rub my hands together and raise one of my eyebrows suspiciously; but instead he starts talking to me.

"Dude, what is your deal?" he yells at me, his face turning a darker shade of red every second.

"I love your girlfriend, okay? Jeez." And with that, I stormed to the nurse without another sound.

I turn back, and see Clove running after me. That makes me run faster; the Plan is working. Oh yes, the odds are definitely in my favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wrote this chapter and the last chapter on my way to the lake. I had no wireless, so I couldn't post them then. But now I can! Enjoy! Plus, it was my birthday a few days ago, so I couldn't.**

Clove's POV

I'm going over in my head what just happened. Marvel punched Cato when he showed up in an I 3 Clove shirt (I admit, I loved the shirt. It was my favorite color and everything. That boy has guts.) I didn't know that he actually cared for me enough to show up in that embarrassing shirt. Then, Cato said he loved me and ran off. Well, now I know that he knows that Marvel and I am an item. He must have seen us at the party. When I tried to follow him, he just ran faster. This is getting so complicated. I need to talk to him.

There is something majorly wrong with this situation. Something is wrong with Cato. He wouldn't normally run off crying like that. It's just not him. And he didn't even try to dodge all of the punches. I know he could've dodged them easily without even thinking about it.

I keep on thinking to myself until I feel multiple taps on my shoulder. At first, I thought that it was Marvel. But the person who tapped on my back surprised me. It was Peeta.

"Clove, they both really like you. But one you are destined to be with. Find out which one, and you will forever be happy, like I will be with Katniss."

When he finally decides to shut up, I decide to give him a good slap in the face.

"Peeta, are you smoking weed again? Because I am pretty sure you're high right now."

Peeta pauses. "Pleeease don't tell Katniss! She's going to kill me, probably even break up with me…" He trails off and keeps talking inaudibly. His mouth finally stopped moving.

Now it was my turn to pause. "Fine, but if I catch you saying something like that again…"

Peeta shudders and walks away.

I wonder how Cato's doing in the nurse's office. I decide to ditch first period and go to see him.

On the floor on the way to the nurse's office, there is a visible trail of blood. I keep walking to see that Cato has passed out in the hallway. If I had to guess I'd say it was because of blood loss. I get the image of the trail in the hall and shudder. They are putting him on one of the stretchers that they use to take people to the hospital on an ambulance with. I hear a faint siren and quickly look outside the window. I see the ambulance outside. How hard did Marvel punch him? Jerk.

I ask if I can come with his parents who have already arrived at the school and they finally grant me permission to go on the ambulance with them because well, I'm still his best friend.

On the ambulance ride, there is complete silence. It gives me an opportunity to think about how colossally pissed I am at Marvel for sending my best friend (yes, I consider Cato my best friend, possibly more) to the hospital. Really Marvel, the fucking HOSPITAL? Was that really necessary?

I make the decision to break up with Marvel. And to think I thought he was sweet. He is definitely NOT the boy who gave me roses.

Cato POV

When I wake up, I'm in the hospital. Clove's back is turned to me, and she is talking on the phone. I hear pleading and screaming on the other end of the phone, and even a little bit of crying. I accidently hit one of the machines, and she immediately hangs up her phone.

"Hey," I grumble in an inaudible tone. "Who was on the phone?"

"Just a friend," she replies and gives me a wide grin. "I'm going to go and get us some coffee." I love when she smiles. She puts her phone down on the table and I know what I am going to have to do.

When she leaves, I decide to see who called her. Normally, I wouldn't go and snoop on her phone, but I need to see who she was talking to so I could help fix things. I quickly grab her phone and check the call log. I can't believe my eyes. She was talking to Marvel. As quickly as I picked it up, I put her phone down and removed all traces of what I had done. I am NOT helping Marvel. He dated my soon-to-be girlfriend. I even have my own Plan.

Clove comes in with two cups of coffee. "They insisted that I bring you decaf." She smiles again. What is up with her and smiling lately?

She clears her throat and smirks. That's more like my Clove. "I like your shirt," I immediately look down and see what she means. They have dressed me in a hospital shirt with floral patterns. This was NOT part of my Make Clove Mine plan. But you know what? Screw the plan.

I decide to ask her what I had wanted to ask. "Are you and Marvel together?

"Not at the moment. I was kind of peeved that he sent my best friend to the hospital. Why?"

Since they only switched out my shirt (they better not have anything against a good shirt like that one) the box was still in my pocket. I took out the small box and held it out to her and opened it.

It was a knife that was I had custom made for her. The blade was made completely of diamond. The handle was mostly sapphire. Since I am rich, my dad just let me do this. It was 50,000 dollars. But there is no way that anyone else ever has to know about that.

"Clove, will you go out with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So I finally updated! I'm really sorry. First off, I couldn't and still can't get my internet to work on my computer, so it's kind of hard to update. Also, I am a very lazy person. For future reference: I don't forget my stories, I'm just too lazy update them. So even if you bug me, I probably won't update. I thought I should tell you that. Another thing: I haven't gotten many reviews. I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed, they make my day! I read every single one, even though I have only gotten six. Some people reply to their reviews in the next chapter, and I think I am going to start doing that. Feel free to ask any questions. Sorry this was a really long author's note. This won't be a regular thing. Start reading!**

Clove POV

Cato holds out a beautiful knife to me and asks me to go out with him. How the hell did he get that thing in to school AND the hospital?

The word makes its way out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Yes."

He smiles at me, and my heart almost stops when reality hits me in the face. I am now Cato's girlfriend. I still have to go back to school today and face Marvel AND change my relationship status on FaceBook. I think about my options, and I choose the best one.

"Now you probably know that I have broken up with Marvel. I didn't like what he did to you. But can we keep this a secret? I'm not embarrassed or anything, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. He is still one of my closest friends. Please?" I watch him think for a minute. He finally responds.

"Fine, but I don't want to have to sneak around forever. You're going to have to tell him and everyone else sooner or later, before they find out themselves."

For once, Cato actually has a point.

Cato's POV

Now that Clove is officially my girlfriend, I wanted to find a way to rub this in Marvel's face. I mean, who wouldn't want to? You can't really blame me for wanting to. He practically stole Clove from me. But then, Clove said she wanted to keep our relationship a secret. That almost broke my heart. But I need to keep her. I love her, and I wouldn't let her go for anything. Getting her to be my girlfriend was hard enough. I can't afford to lose her again. Literally, my dad won't loan me any more money.

But right now, I have my own battles to fight. I have to find a way to get out of this hospital. So when the nurse comes in and tells me that I'm free to go back to school**, **I am excited.

I get Clove up out of her chair (she somehow managed to fall asleep) and tell her to pocket the knife when we leave the hospital.

On the way to school, Clove actually lets me hold her hand. It's so small! I feel like I'm holding a baby's hand. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from beaming and squealing in happiness.

Once we get on to school property, she drops my hand and we walk to the front of the school.

I push open the double doors of the school, and hold them open for Clove. When I walk in, I have a bad feeling. Something terrible is going to happen soon. And it's going to break my heart.

I rush to my locker to get my books for sixth period. When I walk into sixth period, I notice I am still wearing my "I 3 Clove" tee shirt. Well, at least I can show some spirit as Clove's boyfriend.

I sit next to Marvel now. The teacher changed the seating chart. Shit. Save me a seat on the next bus to hell.

At least Clove is in this class. Even though she's across the room, I bet there's enough room for both of us.

Clove POV

When we get out of the hospital, Cato holds my hand. His hands are HUGE! His palms are as big as my hands.

We walk to school in complete silence. But when we reach the school property line, I drop his hand. He looks crestfallen, but keeps it to himself. At least he has some respect.

Anyway, when we get in, I run to my locker to get my books for sixth period. I accidently bump into Peeta and apologize. When I walk into sixth period, I notice that the seating chart has been changed. I now sit next to Glimmer. Crap. I would normally love this, but today, I have some serious explaining to do.

Glimmer immediately starts talking. I mean, like, a second after I sit down, she starts asking questions. Normally, I wouldn't mind this, but right now I'm just not in the mood.

I feel like I'm on prohibition.

She slows down her words and asks me a question that I didn't see coming.

"Can I ask out Cato? I mean, I know he's your best friend and all, but you're dating Marvel now. I really like your friend. Can I please go out with him?"

Holy fucking shit. I don't know what to say.

**WOW. Even when I wrote this, I didn't expect that to happen. SURPRISE PEETA SIGHTING! Anyway, I have something completely and utterly awesome planned for next chapter. Stick with me! I don't really know if you're going to love me or hate me for it, but it's completely awesome and totally dramatic. I feel like I'm writing the plot for a soap opera or something! Anyways, review! And thank you so much for reading the long authors note! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooaahh! I updated quicker than you thought, eh? No! Sorry! Well, read the new chapter! This chapter includes profanity. ENJOY!**

Glimmer POV

I asked Clove if I could ask out Cato. I already knew that Clove broke up with Marvel and I think she might have gotten together with Cato. I mean, she didn't break up with him when he punched Cato, so I think something happened at the hospital. Marvel asked me to, and it makes me feel like I'm on some type of spy mission. Plus, I think he's really cute. I mean, how could someone like him like someone like her?

What she doesn't know, though, is that our family owns the shop where Cato got that knife custom made. When something says, "Cato+Clove4eva" on the handle, you kind of guess the things that are soon to start happening.

My suspicions are confirmed when Clove makes the funniest face I have ever seen. _Nice job keeping your secret boyfriend a "secret". _I make a mental note never to tell Clove a secret of any importance. With that face, the new definition of "secret" will be public information that everybody knows and can easily access.

She finally gets some words out of her mouth. "Umm… I don't see why not. Go for it, Glim."

I run out the door, and try to find Cato. This is going to be good.

As I thought she might, Clove calls me into the room and says she needs to tell me something important. I decide to play along, and go back to her and ask what she wants to tell me. She says she already forgot (terrible excuse). Then, she tells me that she likes my dress and bolts for the door. I run after her. But she doesn't know about the shortcut. I cut through the courtyard and end up right next to Cato's locker. I come across the person I want to talk to most. Cato.

Clove POV

Man, that chick is good. I mean, any chick that can do that and totally get away with still looking like an idiot is like, a fucking genius. How the hell does she get away with that? If she put a killed someone and put their body in a dumpster with a person watching her, she could convince that person EASILY that she had not just done that.

She has an IQ over 180. She told me once, and that was probably a HUGE mistake on her part seeing what she hopes to pull off here. So she acts all,_ Oh, I want to go out with Cato, right when you start dating him. Yeah, cause seeing Cato genuinely happy for once makes me want to make out with him, of course. Total turn-on. _I love Glimmer, don't get me wrong, but right now she is being a complete and utter bitch.

Well, two can play that game.

So the only way for Glimmer to not talk to Cato is….

To get there first.

I take off.

Glimmer yells, "Now!" in the hall, and I see Marvel take off. At first, I don't know what's going on. And that's when the light bulb clicks on. He's in this too. Shit.

Marvel POV

Glim yells, "NOW!" down the hall, and I look back just in time. Apparently, Clove has yet to figure out what is going on. But then the light bulb clicks, and she has the funniest look on her face. _Ha, she finally figured us out. Someone needs to catch on a little faster..._

I turn around, but too little too late. Suddenly, I'm falling.

But naturally, coming from District One, you learn this.

When you fall, there's always someone to catch you.

NOT.

Clove's POV  
Marvel is slipping. I can see that. So when he turns around, I increase my speed. Two can play the _"who- can- be- the- biggest- dick"_ game.

Of course, he falls. I was right behind him, too. I caught him, as I planned to. He blinks, and I drop him on the floor.

"Sucker fall on the floor? I know you think I'm dating Cato. You could've just asked me, like a normal person. We could've done this the easy way. Well, you know what they say. You can't beat someone at their own game. You might want to learn that, Marv."

And I leave him there. Glim already stopped chasing me, after she yelled for Marvel and left the burden on him. Nice way to show your friendship. Oh well, safe for now. But I still have to get there first. Before he has time to gather himself, rub his head, and get his lazy ass up.

I finally reach Cato, I find that it's too late.

Someone has beat me at my own game.

But it's not over until the short girl with knife sings.

Just saying.


End file.
